


Don't Fear the Reaper

by Minyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Misanthropy, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Theo, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/pseuds/Minyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand-alone drabble AU where a vampire Theo turns human Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me rare-pairing.

Theo had never been in love. Lust he knew, but the sight of the ginger girl made him feel a warmth inside he'd longed for. Since he'd been made, all had been decay and meaninglessness. Every kill had less thrill, every new blood tasted the same, in a world with no purpose. All his enemies had long been dead. No human being was anything other than nourishment, and the others of his kin were as good as actually dead. With no one to rely on, and no one to relate to, eternity felt lonely. 

It was different now. He watched some nights as she came home, the way she walked so knowingly, hair long and free. She wielded her act as a weapon. Boys stayed with her for as long as she let them, and others came too to try and get her attention. She was loved by everyone. But he knew she was empty inside too. He could see it in her eyes, the way years had passed and nothing in her life had changed, subject to the same rules that put her in a cage and suffocated her spirit. He wasn't everyone. He realized belatedly that he couldn't just stare at her perfect form, soft skin and plump lips forever. He needed to free her, to have her. He needed to give her that ultimate gift. His maker used to say how a vampire needs to carefully ponder which human they'll choose, because it's a decision that will have an impact on the rest of their existence.

To him, it could be no other, and that's how he knew he was lovesick. 

*

"Who are you?", Lydia asked, tilting her head.

She frowned at Theo's wolfish grin.

"I'm your future maker", Theo said calmly, taking a step forward on the porch and extending his hand, "I'm going to turn you into something more, I'm going to give you the world."

She took a step back, instead, grimacing. "Stay away from me, creep"

Theo took a step back too, looking hurt for a moment, but just sighed. 

"You're still so ignorant", he said with longing, staring into her eyes, "it's normal as a human. But you'll realize, some day, how lucky you were."

She tried to say something else, but Theo hypnotized her. 

Her grimace was replaced by a pliant expression, and he kept their gazes locked when he cupped her cheeks. He simply admired her soft features, dropping a feather light kiss on her forehead and running a thumb over her cheekbone. 

He turned her around, and the lack of eye contact broke the spell. He could sense her anxiety increase as he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to breathe in the curve of her neck. The skin was smooth and she just smelled so _good_. 

"You're a vampire", she whispered shakily, almost paralyzed.

He closed his eyes, whispered faintly in her ear, "So can you be. You'll be wonderful. You'll be free. You'll be mine, and yours, not theirs".

She gasped as he sunk his fangs on her neck, blood streaming down her expensive dress.  

His grip was firm on her hips, and she was in pain. But instead of struggling, she looked up at the night sky, and interwove her fingers with his.

"Please", she whispered back, before losing consciousness. 


End file.
